UnwrittenPerfection
by UnwrittenPerfection
Summary: They sold her soul. Now they are set to betray her trust as well...
1. Imperfection

Perfection.

Perfection could describe many things. Like that moment, this moment, heaven on earth, Many things that can not be found to be put within the words I so unwillingly write. This moment was not one of them. This moment should be destroyed. This moment should suffer a timely slow death. This moment as I lay on the floor. Screaming. Crying. Being held by betrayal. I have now realized that this moment is traitorous. I am being ripped of so many things that I was put on this earth to guard with my life until the moment was indeed _perfect. _

But it is not. And so I lay there weeping. While he is weeping. Normally this would enlighten me to see him suffer so. But it does not so much as even register my mind at this point.

"I'm so sorry," he sobs. I decide that I hate him. No matter what he can say I won't forget him. I scream in pain as he pushes farther. I decide to force myself to go numb. I won't fight. I will cease. _"I am so sorry." _

They all should be sorry. I was made for this Imperfection. But I had no idea that it would mean to be betrayed because of it.

* * *

><p>When you are little all you want is to be bigger. You never want anything else so badly but that. When you pass a former you admire them for just being that age of the hormonal teenager. But then when you get to such an age you want nothing more then to just be little again. That is exactly how I felt when I heard those dreadful two names that I had been so unwillingly dubbed at that age.<p>

"_Opal, Wagaye." _

I stepped forward on shaky legs. Passing all the gaping students that were my age at the time. I was trembling so much I even disregarded the fact that this authority figure had pronounced my name wrong. I took my chance to glance up at the old hag. She resembled very much like a chameleon. I thought she was somewhat pretty and ugly. She met my gaze and gave me a tight lipped smile. I hurriedly became interested in my shoes. I sat in the big chair and awaited my fate as the chameleon woman placed the hat on my head.

"_Ahh, Wagaye Opal. I haven't sorted an Opal in quite a while. Your future is quite bright isn't it my dear? But where to put you? "_

'I'd prefer not to be placed with the snakes, if you please.' I thought back to this strange head piece.

"_But Slytherin would suit you much better_." it tried to persuade me to let my guard down.

'Perhaps. But I do not wish to go there. I'd prefer something else.' I would not give up.

"_Hmmmn. Hufflepuff won't be able to stand the sight of you." _the old hat jeered. "_Yes. That's it. Your much to difficult for any of them but Slytherin." _My heart quickened. "_I know just where to put you. _**GRYFFINDOR!" **the hat shouted. The table clapped and cheered civilly because they now gained another housemate. But nothing more than that. I jumped down from the rather large chair and made my way to the civil table.

I looked around for a place to sit. Nobody would offer a place because they now were all interested in another sorting of a boy with glasses. A girl glanced up and motioned for me to sit down. She scooted over to make room for me.

"Hello." she said good naturedly. "Eloise Midgen. I'm assuming your Wa-wa-gaye? Did I say it correctly?" I noticed she had spots around her hairline.

I shrugged my shoulders. "I suppose."

Her eyes went wide. "You mean you don't know the own pronunciation of your name?"

"Not really." I lied. I grew tired of always explaining how to say my name. It grew tiresome after 11 years. And to be perfectly honest Eloise had said it perfectly. But I wasn't going to let her know that.

"Amazing." the girl mumbled. Suddenly the Gryffindor table erupted into cheerful shouts and clapping. Not as civil as they had been with me. Eloise glanced up. "Oh, we missed the sorting of Harry Potter." I looked up as well to see the short boy with the weird glasses make his way to the front of the table where he was bombarded with people.

It was possibly going to be like that all year with his now newfound celebrity status. I lazily put my head down. Soon after I had done that I felt someone shaking me awake. I sat up and glanced around to find Eloise but instead I found a rather gawky boy staring back at me.

"You fell asleep and missed the whole feast. I do say! That's the first time someone has done that here." I looked at his robes to see a badge pinned in the corner. '_Prefect' _I glanced back at the red headed boy. "Come now I'm supposed to show you the Gryffindor tower." he held out his hand. I stared at it a little taken aback but took it so I wouldn't seem rude on my first night there. He pulled me with him to the front of the First Year's line. Still gripping my hand like I would get lost. "First years follow me! Keep in an orderly line! You there! No pushing!" I decided that I didn't like him much. For one, he kept a hold of my hand like I was a toddler. And two, I found him unattractive to look at at that point in time.

As we were walking he smiled down at me and asked for my name.

"Wagaye Opal." I said sheepishly not really wanting to strike up a conversation. His eyebrows shot up in surprise.

"Really now? Doesn't it have a meaning?" he asked suddenly.

"I don't know." I answered honestly. And I really didn't. I wasn't trying to be so bland on my first day. If there was a meaning to Wagaye it probably wasn't something exactly pretty knowing my grandmother who gave me my name. He looked as if he were going to say something more but was interrupted something that resembled sticks were floating in mid-air above us.

"Peeves." Percy whispered to me. "He's a poltergeist." he then yelled "Peeves! Show yourself!" then there was a loud sound in response. "Do you want me to get the Bloody Baron?" said Percy with his hands on his hips. I smirked at his stature.

Suddenly there was a pop and a small man appeared clutching the floating sticks. "Ooooooh!" he cackled. "Ickle Firsties! What fun!" he swooped down towards all of us and grabbed a fistful of my hair. I let out a scream of shock.

"Peeves! Go on with you or the Bloody Baron'll hear about this, I mean it!" Percy barked trying to swat at the little man. Peeves stuck out his tounge at Percy before spitting in my hair before vanishing and dropping the floating sticks on a boys head.

He smiled at me sympathetically before retaking my hand saying. "Sorry about that. You best watch out for Peeves. Well, I'm Percy Weasley. I would give you my hand but I see you have already got it." I winced at his horrendously cheesy attempt at a joke. He found it rather funny. I found it rather annoying especially after being spit on by Peeves. After he had stopped laughing he grew serious. "I'm a prefect in this house. My duty is to watch over you lot. And any others that decide to _cause trouble._" he looked at me through the corner of his eyes. That's when it hit me. He wasn't holding my hand because he thought I'd get lost! He thought I was a trouble maker. He cleared his throat. "Now trust me Wagaye. Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry has no time for delinquents. Keep that in mind."

I felt my face flush as the two boys behind me began to snigger. I glanced down at my shoes glaring into their soles. Percy let go of my hand.

"Now this is a password portrait. It will only let you in if you _know _the password. Understood?" he said rather arrogantly. A boy raised his hand. "Yes?"

"Wh-wha-what I-if you forget the password?" the boy whom Peeves dropped the sticks on stuttered nervously.

"You will have to wait outside for another of your house that knows it." Percy answered matter-of-factly. The boy blushed and sunk back into the crowd of First Years. Percy turned to the portrait of a Fat Lady.

"Password?" it asked. A couple of kids behind me gasped.

"_Caput Draconis." _said Percy and the portrait swung open.

"Wicked!" a boy behind me breathed. I had to agree.

We all filed in through the hole. There were chairs, a chess set in the corner of the room, a rather snug fireplace, and Gryffindor banners everywhere.

"This is the Gryffindor common room. The dormitories are that way." he pointed towards the spiral staircase. "Girls are on the left. Boys are on the right." then he dismissed us by taking the boys to their dorms.

"Wagaye!" I heard Eloise call after me. She latched onto my arm. "I'm sorry I left you! I had no idea you were asleep! You are probably starving! Did Peeves really get your hair? Wait! You must be so tired!" she cried worriedly shaking me in the process like a limp tree in the wind.

"I'm fine. Let's just go to the dormitory." I suggested rubbing the ear she decided to yell in.

"Great idea!" she pulled me up the staircase on the way we bumped into a girl with bushy brown hair.

"Ouch!" the girl cried out. "You can't run up the stairs like that! It's a safety hazard!" the girl recovered hastily wasting no time to state this absurd fact. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes.

"We're sorry. We were trying to find the first year's girls dorms. My friend here is tired." I glared at Eloise but it went unnoticed.

"Well, that's where I'm headed as well!" the girl huffed.

"How about we all just go at the same time?" I asked sarcastically. No one noticed that either.

"What another great idea!" Eloise squealed. I tried my hardest not to slap her. "Your smart Wagaye!" the other girl gasped.

"Wagaye!" she said in such a shock she could have morphed into Percy. "Doesn't that mean something?"

"I guess." I sighed. All I wanted is to just go to bed at this point. It seemed rather impossible.

"I could have sworn it did! I may have read it somewhere but where?" the girl thought aloud for a moment. Before shoving her hand in my face throwing my balance. "Oh you must think I'm rude don't you? Being so forward like that! Hermione Granger. And you are Wagaye-?"

"Opal." I said simply before shaking her hand.

"And you?" Hermione glanced at Eloise.

"Eloise Migden." giggled Eloise.

"What a pretty name." she said before turning to me. "We all should go to bed. We have to be up early in the morning."

As annoying as I found Hermione Granger I could have hugged her for even suggesting the obvious thing I wanted all night more than anything. Some sleep. Eloise and I followed her up a few more steps before heading thorough a red wooden door. Through the red clad room there was five poster beds two of them were already taken by some girls I had seen at the sorting.

"Who are you?" one asked rather rudely. "Yeah." the other one echoed.

"Hermione Granger," Hermione stated. "Those two are Eloise Migden and Wagaye Opal." Eloise gave off a small polite wave. I just stared them both in the eyes.

"Lavender Brown," the rude one from before smirked. "That's Pavarti Patil." she pointed to a rather tan girl. Pavarti nodded in response.

"I'm going to take a shower real quick. Okay?" Eloise whispered to me as if she was trying to find some reason to stay behind if I told her.

"Okay." I said simply before locating my trunks that were placed in front of a poster bed that was, unfortunately between Hermione's and Lavender's. I opened my trunk and began to rifle through my stuff for something comfortable to wear to bed. Once I found the nightgown that was packed for me I pulled off my robes and into it. I looked around to make sure I wasn't the only one that was wearing a nightgown. I was surprised to see that I wasn't. Hermione had on a pale pink one. Figures.

I crawled into bed not bothering to brush my teeth or wash up. The bed was rather soft. But I couldn't get to sleep. _'Bloody Eloise and her big mouth.' _I thought to myself.

"Wagaye? What kind of name is that?" I heard Lavender giggling.

"Surely her parents were joking!" Pavarti whispered. They must have known I was still awake. I felt my eyes sting. I turned on my side and faced Hermione. She was still awake as well.

"Wagaye?" she whispered softly to me. "If it's any consolation I think you have a pretty name." she gave me a warm smile before turning over.

I blinked. A tear or two came lose. Was she the one that was serious? I decided that maybe Hermione Granger wasn't half that bad. Maybe I could give her a chance. Eloise too for that matter.

Author's Note: We would like to say that Wagaye does have a meaning but you will have to wait until later on to where we can unveil that meaning! ***smirks*** Let's just say this meaning is the point to everything that is supposed to happen. We would also like to say that you can email us (the address is on our profile.) so you will have the oppertunity to suggest what you would like to see happen in this story. Who knows? The most creative heartstopping idea might be featured in an upcoming chapter. Or if you'd rather tell us through reveiws that would be fine as well!

_. _


	2. Risks

~_Present Day 1995~_

"Oh no!" cried Eloise. I glanced up to see her pressing and poking at her face. "I've got more spots! This is a disaster! I look hideous." I rolled my eyes and tossed the book I was reading over my shoulder.

"You do realize that your just putting more oil on your face by doing that." I sighed. I don't know how many times I had told her that in the past week. She glared at me through the mirror.

"So what? They have to go now! I want them gone today! I get sick of looking at myself in the mirror!" I was sick of her looking in the mirror as well. She pulled out her wand. "Even if I have to blow them off my face." she cleared her throat ready to say a spell.

"No!" I screamed tackling her. "Are you bloody insane. Eloise?" I growled as I wrestled her wand out of her hand. "You could get yourself killed!"

"I don't care, Wagaye! I'm going to die ugly either way. I'd rather die without these horrendous pimples all over my face!" Eloise said coldly before kicking me off her. "Now give me my wand!"

I held it behind my back. "No, Eloise it's not that bad. Why don't you use that solution your parents got for you?" I wouldn't let her have her wand. It would just all go up in flames. Literal flames. She was crap at spells. Two years ago she nearly cursed off her nose in the Hufflepuff common room. When I visited her in the Hospital Wing Professor Sprout, Hufflepuff head as well as Herbology teacher, was in the midst of giving her a lecture how inside beauty conquered all and how Outside beauty never mattered. In other words she should have just come right out and said 'Dear, I'm afraid your nose is crooked. Therefore you will probably need all the inside beauty you can get.'

"It doesn't work!" she whined. "Seriously give me back my wand! I have to meet up with Hannah Abbott later!" She looked close to tears. She'd always been quite the cry baby.

I tossed it to her. "Alright go on then! See if I care when you blow up the most important thing on your body! Then where will you be!" I said glaring daggers at her hoping one would pierce some sense into her.

"I won't." she huffed pocketing her wand before grabbing her satchel. "Are you sure you don't want to come?" she offered politely. But I could tell she didn't want me there. Hell, I didn't want to be there.

"And listen to her go on and on how she decides to stalk Neville like a creeper instead of actually being human enough to talk to him? No thanks." I said sarcastically. It was true though. I disliked Hannah very much. If any one deserved to be in Hufflepuff it was her. She was really quite pathetic actually.

"Suit yourself. Personally, I like how she talks about Neville it's-"

"Hilarious? Ludicrous? Maddening?" I offered.

"I was going to say sweet. Thank you." she growled. She was rather touchy on the subject of Neville Longbottom. I wouldn't doubt if she fancied him. She moved towards the door.

"Sweet? I'd rather shag Vincent Crabbe then say that was sweet." I said cringing.

"Be careful what you wish for. You might just regret saying that little remark." Eloise said before walking out the door. I shook my head.

There were times I could stand Eloise and there were times I rather wanted to rip the hair out of her head. Most of the time it was when I wanted to rip the hair out of her head. We were friends. Well, she thought I was her friend. And at one point in time I was until she grew to like Hannah Abbott. Don't get me wrong I'm not the least bit jealous. But she was my only friend at the time. I had tried to hang around the both of them but it just grew out of the point of toleration I could do.

Hannah Abbott was just about as annoying as Lavender Brown. The girl was hopeless! The very first day of classes when we had double with Hufflepuff Eloise hit it right off with the twit. Her and Eloise talked hours on end about Neville Longbottom. It was more then I could take. So then began my adventures in solitude. Of course, Hermione Granger always pestered me to come join her, Wonder Boy, and the Human Vacuum. Most of the time I would take her up on her offer. I knew I really enjoyed their company.

I got off my bed and headed towards the common room. "OI! Opal!" someone called. I turned to see Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnegan. Eloise swore Seamus liked me. Either way I could never tell. "Come're!" Seamus motioned. I smirked and walked over to the both of them.

"What is it?" I said stiffly. Across the room Lavender Brown was glaring at me. She was sure he liked her. I had heard her telling Pavarti last year before the Yule Ball. She had been right when he asked her too and they did date for a while until she was the one to break up with him when Pavarti told her Ron Weasley liked her. Which wasn't true to say the least.

"Do 'ya believe all this shite Potter's sayin'?" he whispered to me. I looked at Dean who had a rather stony look over him. I could tell he didn't like where this was going.

"Seamus, I'm not saying I don't and I'm not saying I do. But I don't think that really is of your concern if I did." I said sharply crossing my arms. He flushed a deep red his temper flaring.

"It was only a simple question, Opal no need to get your knickers all bundled in a knot." he hissed.

"What was the real reason you called me over, Seamus?" I asked a little skeptic that that was the reason he had needed my attention.

"Never mind. It don't matter now." he always had awful grammar. He glanced away dismissing me.

"Really? Okay then." I said shrugging before walking out the portrait hole. I needed to get to the library without being sidetracked with the likes of him.

"Wagaye!" Lavender Brown caught up with me. Or her for that matter. I groaned inwardly. "Wait up!"

'_She'll go away. Just keep moving. She'll go away. Just keep mov-'_

"WAGAYE!" Lavender shouted more forcefully. I turned around.

"Lavender?" I said as she grabbed my arm looping it through her's.

"Where are we going at this fine hour?" she asked falsely sweet that she made me want to vomit all over her shiny shoes.

"_I _was going to the library." I said putting out the stress on 'I'.

"Really now? So your not going anywhere special?" she pressed on.

"No. Unless you count studying."

"Not anywhere cozy to hang out?"

"I never thought of the library as cozy."

"Not anywhere to, oh I dunno, _meet with somebody?" _She thought I was meeting up with Seamus.

"Not unless you count Bathilda Bagshot company." I joked.

"Oh, for heaven's sake!" we came to a halt as she whirled me around. "Are you meeting Seamus?" Bingo. Told you.

"No Lavender. I'm not." I sighed. Has anyone noticed I sigh a lot?

"Do you think of Seamus in any romantic way?" she nearly shouted. In my ear if I do add.

"He resembles a pig." I said blandly.

"Good-wait! He does not!" she shrieked. I wrenched my arm out of her grasp. "Goodbye Lavender!" I called over my shoulder before trekking on to the Library. I found an empty table and threw my books on the surface. I had barely read the title page and started writing my name on the top of a parchment when I heard someone drop down next to me. "Wagaye."

For the love of Merlin. Am I some kind of pet? I slowly took my time to look up.

"Okay, here it goes. I have something to ask you." said Hermione. Of course she would be in here. I slammed my book shut. She jumped back a bit.

"Doesn't everyone?" I hissed.

"If your busy I can ask later." she said softly standing up.

"No. no. It doesn't matter now." I glared waving it off.

She grinned. "Great!" she sat back down. "How would you like to join a rebellion group?"

"Hermione, if it's that S.P.E.W. crap," I started.

"No. It is not." she cut me off taking offense that I had called her organization crap. "It's nothing like that. It's a Defense group and as you know DADA isn't, well isn't exactly proper teaching at the moment. We have decided to start a class."

"What's it called?" I asked suddenly interested. I hated Umbridge with a passion.

"Dumbledore's Army." she beamed proudly. "Harry's going to teach us defensive spells."

I should have known ole' Wonder Boy would be the tutor. "How do I sign up?"

"Hold on." she bent down and pulled out a very long parchment out of her bag. "Here." she handed me a quill. "I knew you would."

"Hang on. I didn't say that. I said how do I sign up. Why would you take that for a yes?" I said half jokingly knowing she was about to take this seriously.

Hermione blushed. "Oh, sorry then." she stammered before hastily folding the parchment back up. "I was for sure you out of all people would sign up."

She thought wrong. There was something that was holding me back from signing up just right away.

"Sorry, Hermione." I shrugged. "Maybe later, yeah?"

"Alright." she cleared her throat. "Well, I best be off. Ron and Harry were supposed to meet with me at the common room. But seriously, Wagaye. Give it some thought." she gave me a curt smile before hurrying away.

If it had just been me I would sign up. But it wasn't just me that was holding myself back. It was my Grandmother.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: Yes we realize that we jumped from 1st year to 5th year. But do realize that that was just a set up that would come to play later. We will be doing a lot of Wagaye's life in those flashback moments. Like the next chapter. When we introduce you to her Grandmother. Who was mentioned last chapter.<p>

**REVIEW REPLY TO (): **it also means 'my price'.


	3. Foolish

It isn't that I hate my Grandmother. She is just a soul that I could never really understand. I am forced to live with her after my parents turned me away at such a young age. My Grandmother says it is because they sold me. I do not know what she meant by that.

Grandmother named me Wagaye she says I did have another name but she didn't think it would fit me anymore. It is like I had a past life. Everything is kept so mysterious where she lives. I don't think she has ever loved me. But I love her. Really she is the only person I have ever loved. I have been told never to get too close to people. When I was only 11, before I ventured out to Hogwarts for the first time, Grandmother had called me into her study. It was the first time I had ever been there and it would be the last. I remember it just as if it had been recently.

I remember sitting in the vast garden that sat behind our house. Like I have said I have always been accustomed to solitude. So there is no reason to pity me. But I remember just sitting there not doing anything. Just basking in the glorious sunlight. When I had just stood up when Motzie, my mother's old house elf before she had disappeared, had come to get me.

"Motzie came as quick as she could, Miss Wagaye. Motzie was told to come get Miss Wagaye to accompany the Mistress in her studies," squeaked the tiny elf. My eyes grew wide.

Grandmother had always ordered me to stay out. "Tell her I will be there in a minute." I said.

"Yes, Miss Wagaye. Motzie will tell her right away." Motzie gave a low bow before apperating.

I stood outside the black French Doors. There were cobwebs over every corner of the door. I reached a hand to grasp the brass handle when a gust of air blew the doors open. I stepped back in surprise. The room was rather dark with a couple of candles here and there. But it was barely any light. I went through the room there were suits of armour around a single fireplace. On one side of the fireplace was a shelf of books and on the other side a shelf of bottles with potions. In the middle of the room were two chairs. One had already been occupied with Grandmother.

"Come here," she ordered coldly. I shakily went forward to her chair. "Sit." She watched me through narrowed blank eyes. Not a warm emotion etched in her face. As I sat in the chair in front of her she leaned back. Not wanting to be too close to me.

"It has come to my attention that you are to go to Hogwarts tomorrow, am I correct?" she asked still watching me in that cold way.

"Yes, grandmother." I mumbled staring at the floor watching my feet dangle off the chair.

"Well, well then. And I assume Mr. Morris will be taking you?" Mr. Morris was grandmother's servant. As it was uncommon for a male to be a personal servant Motzie had told me Grandmother specifically asked for him.

"Yes, grandmother." Personally I didn't like Mr. Morris. I would feel unsafe and violated around him. I didn't like the way he grinned at me with his rotten teeth.

"Do not make any friends, Wagaye." She stated after a while.

"Why, grandmother?" I nearly shouted, My head snapped up to look at her now. She stared back at me this time with a look she had never used. An unreadable expression that was not hate or dislike. But it was not warm, never the less.

"Because, child, they will never understand you. You are different from the rest. They will not like you when they find out about you." She scoffed. "Now I do expect you to use your manners and be polite with the other children. But do not under any circumstances grow close to any of them. Is that understood, Wagaye?"

"I understand, grandmother." I said looking down at my hands now my eyes stinging with tears. Truth was I did not understand. How was I different? How would she not know they wouldn't like me or would?

Then something happened I would never forget even if someone preformed a memory charm on me. My Grandmother, who I had thought didn't love me, didn't ever show any emotions but dislike towards me, leaned over and took my hands in her's. I looked into her grey eyes and saw the tiniest bit warmness there.

"Wagaye, have faith in this, if you are to get close to anyone they will hurt you. They will put you in pain. You are not to trust anyone. No one. They will be after you to trust them but you are to turn them away. The first time you fall for their deception they will deceive you. You do not know what I know. Please understand this." And with that my grandmother let go of my hands. I let out a short breath as her expression became to it's old hateful disposition. She walked to the window on the far corner of the room turning her back to me. "By the way, Wagaye, the sorting hat is a deceitful little thing. It loves to play tricks on you. It tells what it thinks you should be and not what your heart desires. You have the choice to choose where you are to go. I'd prefer you go to Slytherin." Through the window pane I saw her looking at me with a frightful look. I stifled a gasp. "You are dismissed."

I jumped down and walked out of the room quietly shutting the door behind me. I realized many things that day. But the most important one of all I learned was that I loved my grandmother dearly even though she did not share the same feelings but no matter how much she loved me I would not go to Slytherin. I would go where there was love. Love that I could get close to but could not touch. Love that I could not trust. Love that I was not permitted to get attached to. Imagine my grandmother's displeasure when I had disobeyed her wishes and got sorted into exactly that.

As much as it saddens me to say that I do not care if it did displeased her I wanted to be around the love that she can not give. Even if I do not deserve that love I wanted to be around it as much as I could and I would not get close to it all. But then again she did say the sorting hat gave what you desired. That it was your choice. So I could never understand why she got so angry with me when I came home that year for the holidays. It was also the last holiday I was told I could come back for Christmas.

All because I had gone where I desired.

Which I had confided in Motzie later on in life and she did what I thought was unspeakable for a house elf to do.

"Miss Wagaye is very foolish to have done such a thing." Motzie had said in a low menacing voice that was frightening to withstand.

Was I really that foolish?

* * *

><p>Author's Note: Okay so now we are off to a nice start. Things are going to start kicking up a notch. So now that some of you know what Wagaye means here is a question for you <strong>What do you think will happen next? <strong>Leave a review to let us know that or any constructive criticism you may or may not have. Flamers your reviews are accepted as well….We would like to know what you think so we can fix the problem! Chapter 4 should be up soon! This will probably be the shortest chapter...


End file.
